


Weight to Kite

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Series: Breathing Underwater [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Kissing, egregious abuse of ellipses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: There are still some things to figure out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately follows 2.8.

Alex brushed her thumbs over Maggie's cheeks, tilting her head and leaning down, pressing her mouth more fully to Maggie's. And that was new, being taller, and Alex felt an unexpected little thrill at it. Alex hummed, and Maggie responded with a delicious sound that was muffled by Alex's mouth, and it was so goddamn good.

And, yeah, okay fine, she was trembling - absolutely shaking - caught right on the cusp of blind terror and delight, and that was good, too. Everything was good, and terrifying, and Alex broke the kiss laughing. She was worried for a moment that Maggie would take the laughter the wrong way, but Maggie was smiling, wide and dimpled and Alex would never get enough of that look of pure happiness on Maggie's face.

Maggie slid her arms around Alex and hugged her, her face against Alex's neck. Alex let her head fall forward against Maggie's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist. The feel of Maggie breathing in her arms was hypnotic, and Alex was pretty sure she could stand there forever just enjoying the sensation. 

Maggie kissed Alex's neck and stepped back, keeping her hands on Alex's waist. Maggie nodded toward the table. "That pizza isn't going to eat itself."

Alex laughed, and kissed Maggie's cheek. "Guess we should take care of that then."

She had a moment of panic, because did she have any clean plates? No, of course not, don't be ridiculous. But Maggie just shrugged out of her jacket, grabbed the pizza box and settled on the couch. She raised an eyebrow at Alex. "Bring the beer."

So Alex did, dropping the six-pack on the floor by the couch where Maggie was sitting. Alex sat next to her, hips and shoulder pressed into Maggie's, the open box resting on their thighs. Alex gestured to the TV. "Wanna watch something?"

"No news, no sports," Maggie said around a mouthful of pizza.

Alex flipped through the guide for a minute then asked, "How do you feel about terrible horror movies?"

Maggie's smile went all dimply and Alex felt her breath catch in her throat. "Love 'em," Maggie said.

And it was comfortable - eating mostly in silence with the occasional comment on just how terrible the terrible movie was. Alex was relaxed and smiling and just... content. She liked feeling Maggie next to her, the closeness of their bodies, the occasional slide of their fingers against each other when they both reached for the same slice. When they were done Alex tossed the empty box onto the coffee table rather than get up and move away from Maggie's warmth, and settled back on the couch, leaning into Maggie's side.

With the food out of the way, though, it was hard not to think about what was happening, what they were going to do next. Maggie was just sitting relaxed at her side, hand loosely curled around Alex's wrist, thumb brushing back and forth. There was nothing that said she had any intention of doing anything else, but Alex was suddenly wary, her heart beating too fast. She pulled her hand away and twisted her fingers together in her lap.

Maggie shifted a little, turning to look at Alex. "Everything okay?" Maggie's voice was light but Alex could see the worry in her eyes.

"I'm just not sure... not sure how this is going to go," Alex said, staring down at her hands.

Maggie reached over, snagged the remote and turned the TV off. The quiet made Alex very aware of how loud her pulse was pounding in her ears. "How do you want this to go?" Maggie asked.

"I don't _know_ and that, um, that's the... the problem?" Alex took a breath and licked her lips, and she didn't miss how Maggie's eyes darted down to watch that. "I, um, I have trouble with things that I don't know how to do, unfamiliar things. I try, I think through what... what I think will happen, and the only thing, like, the only situations I have to... to compare this to aren't the best? So I'm thinking about everything... everything that will go wrong like it's gone wrong before... and it won't go wrong, I _know_ that... but I can't stop. And I swear I know how to talk in complete sentences, but I'm just... I don't... know... anything..." she trailed off helplessly.

'"Hey." Maggie reached over and stroked Alex's hair at her temple, tucking the strands behind her ear. "Alex, I can take a pretty good guess at how things went badly for you with other people. I don't want that to happen, so we'll just take things slow. There's no rush. I don't want _anything_ from you that you're not comfortable with. Okay?"

"Okay," Alex said. She chewed on her lip and said, "Okay, but what if it goes right, and there's that, too, because I don't want... I mean I _do_ want you, but... maybe not yet?"

"Danvers, me showing up with beer and pizza doesn't even count as a date, and we're not having sex _before_ we've been on a date. Jesus, have you been dating _wolves_?"

Alex laughed, the tightness in her chest loosening suddenly. Then she just felt ridiculous and shook her head. "Sorry. I'm... yeah, sorry."

"Baby, come here," Maggie said, pulling Alex into a hug. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. This is new, and it'll take some time to figure out, right? Would it... would it be better if we set some boundaries up front, so we both know where we stand? Like, tonight, we'll cuddle and kiss a little, then I'll go home, and we'll both get some sleep so we're not zombies tomorrow. How's that?"

Alex nodded, slowly, thinking about the words and how good they made her feel, how grounded. Maggie's voice, too - confident and gentle at the same time. Alex pulled back, watching Maggie's face closely. "Yeah."

Maggie frowned, stroking the backs of her fingers down Alex's cheek. "You look confused."

"No. I just... I've never... No one's ever been so patient with me before."

Maggie turned her hand to hold Alex's face. "Ah, baby, who treated you so badly?"

Alex closed her eyes and leaned into Maggie's hand, the warmth of it settling into her bones. She opened her eyes and leaned forward, finding Maggie's mouth, tasting of beer and pizza and under that something Alex wanted more of. Maggie's fingers were combing through her hair, scratching lightly along her scalp, and Alex hummed into her mouth. Maggie turned her head just slightly to nibble at the corner of Alex's mouth, dug her fingers in a little harder and asked, "You like that?"

"Mmm, yes."

Maggie's hand moved lower, rubbing at the back and sides of Alex's neck, and Alex pushed into her fingers. Maggie grinned against her mouth, then eased her hands into more gentle movements. She cradled the back of Alex's head in her hands, just holding her while they kissed. Alex pressed closer, turning to get comfortable, and Maggie turned, too, shifting so that Alex was mostly sprawled on top of her.

Alex dropped her head to Maggie's neck, just pressing against warm skin while she took in the feel of Maggie's body so close to hers. She nuzzled at Maggie's neck, and Maggie made a little sound of pleasure that Alex could feel vibrating under her lips. She licked Maggie's neck, and Maggie shivered.

"That feels really nice," Maggie said.

"Yeah?" Alex kissed her way up Maggie's neck, smiling. She opened her mouth against Maggie's skin and sucked lightly, carefully.

Maggie just moaned in response, ducking her head and guiding Alex back to her mouth. Maggie's mouth moved against hers, soft one moment, then kissing her firmly only to dance away to nibble at her lips. Her tongue was hot against Alex's skin, and Alex darted her own tongue out to chase Maggie's. Maggie grinned against her, then sucked Alex's tongue into her mouth, and the wet heat was like a shock of electricity that ran through Alex's entire body. She ground her hips down against Maggie mindlessly, breaking away from her mouth to pant for breath.

She kissed Maggie's neck again, scraping her teeth gently over Maggie's skin, and it was a rush to feel Maggie arch up off the couch, to feel her hands tighten on Alex's shoulders.

Alex lifted her head to find Maggie's mouth, licking until Maggie opened under her. Alex pushed her tongue into the wet heat, deep as she could, and realized that she _wanted_ to do that rather that feeling like she should. She wanted this, wanted to be kissing Maggie, wanted to taste her, and feel her, and to swallow the little sounds of approval she was making. Alex _wanted_ , and she felt delirious with it.

Maggie stroked her face, and eased Alex's head back. Alex rested her forehead against Maggie's as they breathed together, ragged and shaky. "I think," Maggie said, "it is time for me to go."

Alex ducked her head, nearly protesting as something twisted in her stomach unpleasantly - guilt, she thought, or obligation. Then Maggie tipped her head up with a gentle finger under her chin, and her smile was so sweet Alex could barely believe it was real, that any of this was real.

"So we're not zombies tomorrow," Maggie said.

Alex nodded and untangled herself from Maggie, sitting back on the couch. "I'm not sure I'm gonna get any sleep no matter what," Alex said.

"Yeah, well, we'll have that in common and it'll give us something to complain about." She leaned forward and kissed Alex. "G'night, Danvers."

Alex smiled against her mouth. "Night, Sawyer."


End file.
